


Infinity War

by Shinigami24



Series: MCU Fix-Its [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: After fighting in Siberia, the team splits and go their separate ways. Bucky and Steve move to Wakanda while Bucky seeks treatment and other team members work on their own personal missions. As they seek their own answers, other things loom in the darkness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: MCU Fix-Its [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649902
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Infinity War Fix It. While I plan on following the plot, the ending will be different on Steve's end, that I can promise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team temporarily go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the IW fix it fic.

After the fight in Siberia, the team temporarily parted ways. They all had their own personal missions to work through, but they didn't need to be together to work these out. Clint and Scott returned home to their families. Bucky opted not to go in cryo because of the lingering trauma the freezing consciousness created. As an alternate treatment, Wanda and Shuri teamed up to help him work through the trigger words while he attended therapy in Wakanda.

After Bucky was safe and didn't have to worry about being turned against his loved ones, he and Steve ended up making a life in Wakanda. While the Accords had been thrown out, Steve had discovered the truth from T'Challa. He was tired of the lies and smoke and mirrors. He wanted complete honesty now that he was rebuilding his life.

"This is the final straw. I cannot work with him. Him trying to lock up Wanda was bad enough, despite him being at fault for them gaining their powers in the first place. But playing games with Bucky- I cannot forgive that." Steve told Natasha one day. She had flown in to talk with the Dora Milaje and train with them, and Steve had taken her aside.

The twins and Scott weren't overly surprised about Tony's lies. The team members that had worked with Steve during the fight decided to stick by him and his decision.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's farm, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they rested. It had been a busy day for them from tending to Bucky's goats and Steve's painting. One of the goats had chewed at his pants leg before he noticed and left a hole. He spent another hour after feeding and cleaning their field, trying to patch up the small hole. Steve chuckled about it as he put varnish over his paintings.

"Are you going to paint anything other than sunsets?" Bucky asked. Steve chuckled and sat up, bracing his arm besides his love's head.

"Can you be my model? I haven't drawn you with your new arm yet." Steve asked.

"I have the old painting from before, but you still had the symbol on your old arm." he finished. Bucky's face lit up despite only the corner of his lips quirking.

"I would love that, punk." he replied.

"Thank you," Steve smiled before kissing him.

"That means so much." he declared.

* * *

_**Statesman ship, outer space;** _

The Asgardians were making their way to Earth. Loki walked into Thor's room. He wore his daily clothes which softened his outside exterior. Thor smiled up at his little brother, turning away from cleaning Mjolnir.

"Your visits used to torture me," Thor chuckled.

"I was never sure if you were a decoy or the real thing." he elaborated. Loki snorted,

"Fun times. Sorry, kinda, not really for stabbing you."

"None taken," Thor sighed.

"I wish you were really here. So I could hug you." Loki looked around the room and picked up a book. He weighted it in his hand before chucking it at Thor's head. The blond startled and glared.

"I'm really here." the little brother smirked. The intense glare on Thor's face dropped into a hearty laugh. He gripped his stomach and grabbed his brother.

"I missed you, brat!" he bellowed and crushed his brother in his arms. Loki may have glared, but he secretly loved having this affection again.


	2. The Statesman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat is on Thor and Loki's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-6 will be posted next.

The Statesman was suddenly picked up by a strange oval shaped ship. They had been stranded in space for a moment and were initially excited to be picked up. Minutes later, Thanos and the Black Order boarded the ship, and that happiness was ended.

"Kill them! I want the Space Stone!" Thanos commanded. The people on the ship panicked but it was fruitless. It was the beginning of a ruthless pursuit for the power of the Infinity Gems.

* * *

**_The Statesman Ship;_ **

When Loki looked out the windows and saw the ship, he instantly knew what it meant. He'd learned of Thanos the hard way when he was mind controlled and sent to Earth 6 years ago. He had been vigilant about it ever since.

"Get our people to safety!" Thor exclaimed as he grabbed Mjolnir and ran to the bridge. Loki went to secure the Asgardians' safety, making a stop at his room first. He then went to a room where Heimdall was with their people. Korg and Miek were waiting and guarding them.

"I'm taking you all to safety. Step through." Loki announced as he held up the Tesseract. Then he put the blue stone to use and a portal opened. Everyone filed through. Heimdall was sent in last.

"Watch over everyone." Loki said. The portal closed just as Proxima burst through the door. Loki hid the Tesseract and ran back to the bridge.

* * *

As the attack on the Statesman begun, Thor and his friends fought back. All of sudden, Proxima entered the room, dragging Loki in. She had the Tesseract. Loki had hidden it, but she saw him do it.

"Where's the Asgardians?" Thanos asked. He may have talked to Loki, but his eyes focused on the blue glow of the Tesseract.

"Safe." Loki retorted.

"You won't wipe them out like you did the others." Thanos was outraged. Bruce was trying to change into the Hulk to no avail. Sensing Thanos' distraction, Thor acted fast. He whispered to Sif.

"Go to Earth! Find Steve and warn him about Thanos." Sif nodded and she grabbed Valkyrie and Bruce and slipped out. They left Thor and Loki to fight back.

* * *

**_bridge of the Statesman;_ **

Thor and Loki faced off against Thanos and the Black Order. The battle was fierce. Despite it all, Thanos succeeded into getting the Space Stone. The Statesman was destroyed and the brothers left floating into space. Thanos added the Space gem to his Gauntlet. The Gauntlet held the Power and Space Stones.

"Two down, four to go." Thanos smirked. They got off the ship and made sure to plant an explosive on the ship.

* * *

While Thor and Loki were fighting Thanos, Sif, Valkyrie, and Bruce escaped the ship on an escape pod. Minutes later, the pod was on its way to Earth. They needed to warn the others about the danger and fast.


	3. Sudden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A calm day in the market ends in a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3-6 will be posted next.

**_Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

T'Challa was having a typical day. He had meetings with his council, including Zuri and visited Shuri in her lab. Then had meals with his mother, sister, and fiancee. The Dora Milaje trained and accompanied T'Challa, while he went about his day. They also guarded the Queen Dowager and the princess. It was routine.

* * *

The typical day was broken by a portal opening into the village square. The Wakandans stared into disbelief when strangely dressed people spilled out. Some had strange injuries and were bleeding. Others were into tears or in shock.

The women approached them, offering to take the children from the injured parents in the group. Food stall owners brought water, towels, and bread for the people that were looking ill.

"Get the king!" a citizen exclaimed.

"These people need a hospital!" they declared.

* * *

**_T'Challa's quarters, the palace;_ **

T'Challa and Nakia were having a private lunch in T'Challa's quarters when Ayo arrived with a strange message.

"What is the matter?" T'Challa asked.

"You need to see this." Ayo reported. She produced a visual pad. People in Wakanda were sharing photos of the visitors over a localized social media site. T'Challa sat up.

"These are Thor's people. How did they get here?" he asked.

"They just appeared here in the market. People are housing them in the stalls until we can get them to the hospital." came the reply.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve were painting and tending to Bucky's goats when T'Challa arrived with Okoye and some guards. Bucky and Steve were confused but they accompanied their friends. They soon arrived at the hospital where the Asgardians had been taken. 

"They are Thor's people!" Steve gasped. The men were confused and worried. What had happened on Asgard?

"No one has been able to reach him or Loki." came the reply. Steve froze. Loki was alive? Things was getting more confusing.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

After explanations had been given, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters in the palace. They were staying there for the moment. They locked the door and got naked before getting onto the bed with the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, taking his time and stretching his love out. Steve moaned all the while.

When Steve was ready, Bucky covered his cock and got in between Steve's legs. He slid inside, going slow and dragging the pace out. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky took Steve in hand and started stroking.

Minutes later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky hung on for a few minutes more before spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	4. He's Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif, Brunnhilde, and Bruce drop in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3, ch 4-6 will be posted next.

**_New York Sanctum, Greenwich village, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Dr. Stephen Strange and Wong were arguing over pizza. Stephen wanted to eat pizza, but Wong didn't have the money.

"Seriously? You didn't have the money?" Stephen was saying incredulously.

"Attachment to the material is detachment from the original." Wong replied. Their argument was abruptly cut off by the pod crashing into the building.

* * *

When the sorcerers investigated the pod, Sif, Brunnhilde, and Bruce staggered out.

"Who are you?" they asked.

"No time for questions. Thanos's coming!" Bruce panted.

"Who?" Wong wanted to know. The trio looked at each other and sighed.

"It's a long story." Brunnhilde warned.

"We're listening," Strange replied.

* * *

A hour later, Dr. Strange went to get help by opening a portal. He returned moments later with Tony. Tony and Bruce greeted each other briefly, before Strange got down to business. Bruce asked Tony questions about how to contact Steve, only to be frustrated by the unsatisfying answers. Before Strange could step in, the Black Order attacked.

* * *

**_Greenwich Village, Manhattan;_ **

The ragtag group of two sorcerers, two former Avengers, and two Asgardians went out to battle the Black Order. The current members on site were; Ebony Maw and Obsidian. They were wrecking havoc on the village while citizens screamed and fled.

"We want the Time Stone!" Ebony declared.

"Not on your life!" Dr. Strange declared, having had taken an Oath to protect the gem with his life. 

* * *

While all of this was going on, Peter Parker's class was on a field trip. Several teens looked out their bus windows and saw Thanos' ship in the skyline. The ship was a bizarre sight to them.

"Look at the huge donut!" Flash Thompson heckled.

"Distract them please." Peter whispered to his best friend Ned as he snuck away.


	5. Pick Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki are rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Thor and Loki were picked up by a ship. The ship held the Guardians of the Galaxy. The team roster were; Gamora, Peter Quill aka the Star Lord, Rocket Racoon, Groot, and Drax. Additional members were Mantis and Nebula.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Thanos." Loki sighed out. The room stood still.

"What?" Drax finally asked.

"He blew a hole in the ship, took the Tesseract, and then destroyed the ship." came the reply.

* * *

**_Guardians' ship;_ **

Thor and Loki ate and got cleaned up. Thor was then given a prosthetic eye.

"I want that eye!" Rocket exclaimed as he made grabby hands.

"Rocket, no!" Peter sighed. What was with his teammate's obsession with artificial body parts?

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"No, I seriously need it!" Rocket insisted. Thor chuckled at what he thought was a rabbit, but was in actuality a raccoon.

* * *

**_Greenwich Village, Manhattan, New York City, New York;_ **

Wong, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, Sif and Valkyrie fought the Black Order. Bruce tried to change into the Hulk yet again, with no luck. The Other Guy flat out was refusing to budge.

Ebony Maw and Obsidian were going all out. Thanos' children proved to be formidable foes. So the sorcerers had to use every spell in their arsenal. Sif and Valkyrie joined in to back them up. Then Spiderman arrived...

* * *

**_Greenwich village;_ **

The fight ended with the Black Order getting the upper hand. They rapidly knocked Dr. Strange out and took him abroad. Minutes later, the ship started to take off for outer space. Iron Man and Spiderman jumped abroad.

"If you go through with this, you're an Avenger now." Iron Man declared.

"I'm in!" Spiderman said excitedly as they took off...

* * *

**_Greenwich village;_ **

The remaining heroes looked at each other as Wong turned back to head inside.

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asked.

"Someone needs to stay and look after the sanctum." Wong stated.

"Can we go with you? We need to let the others know." Bruce requested.

"Be my guest." came the reply.


	6. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa goes to the council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.

**_the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve received visitors in the form of Sam and Natasha. They were catching up with each other when they got Bruce's call.

"Hello, Bruce? We already know about Thanos from Thor's people. They're staying here at the moment." Steve said. His face turned to shock and horror.

"What? The Infinity Stones? Thanks." Steve said as he hung up.

"We need to find Vision." he announced.

"Thanos is collecting stones and one of them is keeping Vision alive." he elaborated.

Meanwhile, T'Challa and Okoye started preparations. They got in touch with all leaders of the respective Wakandan tribes.

"War is coming and we need to prepare." T'Challa announced. The leaders sat up.

"Please explain." W'Kabi requested.

"Why should we go to war? Why should we fight their struggle?" he wanted to know.

"This struggle involves the whole galaxy." T'Challa replied.

* * *

**_Edinburgh, Scotland;_ **

Vision and Wanda went on a date in Scotland. They walked around the city of Edinburgh, holding hands as they explored the historic capital. They marveled at the various buildings and visited the local castle. They toured the castle, taking in the breathtaking sights. Afterwards, they visited a tearoom and had tea and castles.

* * *

**_Edinburgh;_ **

While strolling down a street, Vision and Wanda were attacked by Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight. Other citizens screamed as they fled.

"Run!" Vision urged as he grabbed Wanda and ran hand in hand with her.

"After him!" Proxima yelled, coming after the android.

* * *

**_church, Edinburgh;_ **

Vision and Wanda had taken refuge inside a church when backup arrived in the form of Bucky and Steve aka White Wolf and Captain America. White Wolf had on a blue tunic with black army pants. He was armed to the teeth with a sniper rifle slung over his back and knives. Captain America had his trusty shield.

"What do you want?!" Corvus exclaimed.

"For you to leave Earth and never come back." Steve snarked.

"Sadly, we cannot always get what we want." he finished.

* * *

A few minutes later, Quicksilver zoomed inside the church. He stationed himself in front of his twin, glaring at the enemy defiantly.

"Leave my sister and friends alone!" he exclaimed.

"Hand over the Mind stone." came the retort.

"Yeah, no." Bucky replied as the fight began anew.


	7. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus and Proxima comes for Vision's gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, depending on how things pans out, ch 7 will either be posted tmw or next week.

The fight raged between Thanos' Children and the ragtag team of Captain America, White Wolf, Quicksilver, and Scarlet Witch, protecting Vision. Proxima got close to Vision and tried to extract the Mind Gem. As a result, Vision lost his human appearance and reverted to his original appearance; magenta skin.

"Vision!" Wanda screamed. All of sudden, the heroes gained the upper hand as the tide turned.

* * *

**_church, Edinburgh, Scotland;_ **

Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive saw their forces falling and were forced to flee. The remaining people in their forces followed right behind. They fled while vowing revenge.

"We'll be back!" they exclaimed as they ran.

"You better run." White Wolf vowed.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

Rhodey, Vision, Sam, Natasha, the twins, Bucky, and Steve met back up. Rhodey greeted them happily, even going as far to hug Sam.

"Welcome back!" Rhodey beamed.

"We are here because we have problems." Steve sighed. Rhodey was taken aback.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked.

"Bruce, you're up." Natasha said. Bruce stepped forwards with Brunnhilde and Sif. After introductions were made, Bruce got down to business and explained about the threat of Thanos.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility;_ **

Everyone talked about the threat of Thanos as they tried to formulate plans. Soon, the conservation turned to whom was available.

"What about Clint and Scott?" Steve asked.

"They are with their families." Rhodey explained.

"There were complications." he added on.

"I thought that the Accords were thrown out." Steve said in surprise.

"Yes, they were. But this is about the airport and the fallout." came the reply.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, Avengers Facility;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping down to their birthday suits. Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the king size bed. Steve bounced slightly as Bucky joined him with the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped his lover carefully, taking his time. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took Steve. He slowed down and dragged the pace out for as long as possible. Steve moaned as he tried to get Bucky to rush.

"Hurry up!" he practically sobbed.

"We have all night." Bucky replied. Steve groaned as he braced himself for a long night. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all across their chests. A few minutes later, Bucky spilled his seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard.


	8. Didn't Ask for This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians help Thor and Loki look for the stones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, ch 8-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but I had vacation and then my state went in a sheer panic over the coronavirus. I'm still trying to get used to losing my access to the library and the bookstore, my top favorite places. I'm a bookworm.

The Guardians, Thor, and Loki ultimately decided to team up in order to stop Thanos. Since the very thought of the Infinity Stones in the hands of someone like Thanos was too frightening to comprehend. They knew they had to move fast.

"Where do we begin?" Peter asked.

"First, we think about where anyone has encountered any of the stones. If we had the Tesseract and Vision had another, then we definitely know where to find the others." Loki said.

* * *

So the heroes began their mission to gather the gems before Thanos could get his hands on them.

"Try Knowhere." Thor offered up.

"Why would he go there?" Gamora asked.

"What could that place possibly offer? I don't remember anything of significance being there?" she finished.

"Because we left the Reality Stone with the Collector." Thor explained.

"He has other powerful possessions there. That, in combination with the other stones, would mean more power for Thanos." he elaborated.

* * *

**_Knowhere;_ **

Peter, Gamora, Nebula, Mantis, and Drax traveled to Knowhere. To their surprise, the colony was nearly deserted. There was no one in sight with homes and businesses completely empty.

"This isn't good." Drax growled.

"Something is very wrong." he finished. They detected movement nearby so they carefully landed their ship. Then they left to investigate. Their worst fears were proven true when they walked into Thanos' trap.

* * *

**_Knowhere;_ **

The Guardians fought Thanos. They used every bit of power they had to try and take him down on the spot. Thanos used the Reality Stone on Drax and Mantis trapping them into illusions. He went on to defeat the Star Lord in battle and escaped from Knowhere with Gamora and Nebula in tow.

* * *

**_Thanos' ship, outer space;_ **

Iron Man and Spiderman caught up to the Black Order. They found Ebony Maw torturing Dr. Strange via microsurgery needles.

"Give me the Time Stone." she commanded. Despite the blinding pain, Strange maintained his stance. He had promised to protect the stone even at the cost of his own life.

All of sudden, Iron Man popped up and fired a missile into the ship, creating a vacuum. Maw was thrown into outer space screaming. While the rescue was a success, Strange was annoyed as the visions narrowed down to only one.

"I didn't ask for this." he groused.

"No one does, doctor," Peter said, holding him up.


	9. Love the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora makes a difficult choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8, ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Nidavellir, a star in outer space;_ **

Thor, Rocket, Groot, and Loki landed on a star named Nidavellir. They needed a weapon capable of defeating Thanos that could only be found on the star. Eitri attacked them only to freeze when he recognized Thor.

"You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!" he exclaimed.

"Asgard was destroyed. I'm sorry. I wish I could have saved it." Thor responded.

* * *

**_Nidavellir;_ **

Thor volunteered himself to help forge Stormbreaker. And so the new weapon was created but at the risk of Thor's life.

"Look, he succeeded." Eitri said.

"It just needs the handle." he finished. Groot stepped forwards. He had fashioned a handle out of his own body and offered it.

"Thank you, friend," Eitri smiled. He fashioned the handle onto the blade and held it up.

* * *

To Gamora's horror, Thanos had captured Nebula. Thanos tortured Nebula until Gamora could take it no longer.

"The soul stone is on Vormir!" she confessed.

"Thank you, daughter," Thanos smirked as he left with Gamora.

"Always so obedient. With a little pressure." he proclaimed.

* * *

**_Vormir;_ **

Thanos and Gamora were met by the Keeper aka Red Skull.

"To gain the Soul Stone, you will need to sacrifice what you love most." Red Skull stated. Gamora scoffed.

"Him? He loves no one." she declared. Red Skull watched as Thanos turned to look at her.

"He loves you." the Keeper responded. Gamora stared in disbelief.

"No, that's not true love." she denied. In reply, Thanos pushed her off a cliff. Gamora fell screaming. The Soul Stone appeared into his hands soon after. Thanos left Vormir with the gem. Three down, three to go.

* * *

_**Vormir;** _

Down below, Gamora laid dead. She was alone, and her final moments were spent thinking about what kind of love an evil man could ever have.


	10. Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dora Milaje get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, PC will be next to be updated.

**_Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

The Avengers arrived in Golden City on their quinjet. T'Challa, Nakia, and the Dora Milaje were there to welcome them.

"'Welcome to Wakanda." TChalla smiled.

"Please come inside." he said. Then they greeted each other as introductions were made.

"We can help you, don't worry." Shuri said as she stepped forwards to start leading Vision away. The twins followed.

* * *

**_Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

The Dora Milaje helped evacuate Wakanda civilians and the Asgardians. They packed quickly, grabbing what items they could. When they were ready, everyone were relocated to an underground shelter in the countryside.

"I have ordered some guards to remain with the civilians." Okoye told T'Challa.

"Good.. Will you need any more resources?" he asked.

"More food. Only vegetables. Some of them are starving and meat would be too much on their stomach." Okoye requested.

"Alright., I will send it down." came the reply.

* * *

**_Okoye's quarters;_ **

W'Kabi and Okoye had some alone time. They sat down to eat lunch together. They dug in as they talked quietly about their plans for the weekend or their respective duties. They were hoping for the best, but they needed to plan for the worst case scenario.

"'What if this beast wins?" W'Kabi asked.

"We cannot think like that. We cannot let him take our minds too." came the reply.

* * *

**_training grounds;_ **

T'Challa met with M'Baku and the other Wakandans. They trained together, they needed to be in sync in order to defeat the intergalactic threat. Some of the Avengers joined them for training. They fought together using spears or various kinds of melee weapons. They were hellbent on beating Thanos and giving Earth a fighting chance.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their quarters of the palace. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping. When they were naked, they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve, going up to three fingers and stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky coated his cock and got in between Steve's thighs. He then thrust inside and went quick this time. Ten minutes later, they were both close to their climaxes, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed across their chests. Bucky cursed as he fell over the edge soon after. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve hard.

"Ready for round two?" he smirked.


	11. Evacuate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> T'Challa makes a painful decision to protect his people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10, depending on how things pans out, ch 11-12 should be posted sometimes this week/weekend. Sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up.  
> I saw several posts on tumblr, the comments about why Steve's shield broke, they aren't so nice. So I'm having Steve keep the shield here.

T'Challa gathered everyone in front of the palace. People crowded below his feet as his mic turned on. The Dora Milaje were lined up behind him, each holding a spear in their hands. Queen Ramonda and Shuri flanked him on each side.

"I have an announcement to make." T'Challa began. He continued to speak;

"In light of several attacks in several different cities across the world, I have some unfortunate news."

T'Challa couldn't tell his citizens everything. They already had to deal with the panic Erik brought not long before this. He only told them about the danger creeping in on their homes and livelihood.

"...and everyone will have to evacuate. Pack for a trip that lasts a week. We will meet back here in a hour," he concluded. His face was serious on the surface, but beneath the surface, he struggled with having to make his people leave.

"Ready the defenses," he instructed the warriors. They nodded and walked to the armory, getting ready for a battle.

* * *

**_Avengers Facility, New York;_ **

The Avengers prepared to fight for their lives. Each of them went to the weapons cache and pulled out side arms and heavy machine guns. Not long after, they packed to spend the next week waiting for Thanos to show himself in Wakanda. They had one last meeting before breaking for the evening.

Bruce packed the Hulkbuster suit. Bucky had his trusty rifle in addition to knives and guns packed away, and Steve had his shield. While in Siberia, he had nearly given up his shield. Bucky stopped him from throwing it away.

_"Howard made that for you. He said you could have it. So you keep it." Bucky said as he threw Tony a sharp glare. Tony twitched knowing that there was nothing he could refute.  
_

In the meantime, the Wakandan tribes were getting ready for battle. M'Baku came down the mountain with his group of warriors. They met W'Kabi and his warriors near the palace gates.

"We need to practice. This Thanos has managed to fight a god. He is bot like any enemy we've ever had." W'Kabi warned.

"Lead the way." M'Baku replied.

* * *

**_T'Challa's quarters, the palace;_ **

T'Challa and Nakia had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they tried to relax. They desperately needed the peace and quiet. Deep in their minds, there was fear. T'Challa had the weight of protecting the Wakandan people on his shoulders, and Nakia was worried about supporting him. Any form of escape was needed in this moment.

* * *

**_Shuri's lab;_ **

Shuri met with Sam, Bucky, Steve, and the twins. She handed them the latest Wakandan tech. Steve was given some wrist gauntlets.

"Squeeze your hand." she told Steve. He raised his eyebrow and made a fist. He jumped as a shield extended from his wrist. Shuri looked happy that it worked out. Bucky had his new arm prosthetic with gold veins. He moved the arm around in and moved his fingers.

"Is the arm fine?" Shuri checked.

"I still had your biometrics in my server, so I tried to configure it to your natural body motion with the other arm." she explained.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." Bucky replied.

"Anytime. Come back to me if it needs repairs." Shuri grinned.

"Let me see if I have anything else for you all." she finished.

* * *

**_the lounge, the palace;_ **

The Avengers had a reunion. New and old members greeted each other with hugs and handshakes. Introductions were given. Then they sat down to catch up and get to know each other. They didn't have a lot of time for sweet reunions. It was almost time to save the world again.


	12. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif brings a friend to help in the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted later.

The Asgardian and Wakandan soldiers joined the Dora Milaje and Avengers at practice. They were practicing with melee weapons when Sif and Elliot Randolph arrived. Elliot had been a Berserker but was now teaching Norse Mythology at University of Seville in Spain.

"We are here to help." Sif announced.

"We could use all the help we can get." Steve said.

* * *

**_the den, the palace, Golden City;_ **

M'Baku, T'Challa, Okoye, Bucky, and Steve met with Bruce, Sam, and the twins.

"Welcome back to Wakanda, Captain Rogers." T'Challa greeted.

"It is a pleasure, Your Majesty. Please meet my friend Dr. Bruce Banner." Steve smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Bruce waved, a shy grin on his face.

"Welcome, Doctor. Please follow me to the lab. My sister made space for you." T'Challa said. The doctor eagerly followed after the king.

* * *

**_the den, Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in their temporary quarters. They sighed as they tried to relax. They needed this.

* * *

In the meantime, the citizens of Wakanda were being evacuated from the city. They were met at the border by Asgardians that had fled when Hela came. They were all placed on reinforced buses by SHIELD agents and the Dora Mialje protection unit.

"I will let Okoye know that all citizens are out of harm's way," the second in command of Dora Milaje commented.

* * *

**_conference room, the palace;_ **

T'Challa, M'Baku, Bucky, and Steve had a meeting. They needed to formulate a plan of attack.

"We need a plan." T'Challa began.

"Ask Bruce if Thanos has a weakness." Bucky suggested.

"Too bad, that Thor and Loki aren't here, they would know. Loki most of all. Since Thanos is the reason why he attacked New York." Steve mentioned.

"Elaborate." Bucky narrowed his eyes. Steve gulped before he started to explain.

"Loki tried to take over the Earth years ago. He wanted to take the Tesseract, one of the stones Thanos is after. Thanos put him up to it, but Loki failed."


	13. Reformed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spends a bit of their last resting days together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, sorry for the delay, but rl issues came up. Ch 13-15 will be posted next. The rest-later.

T'Challa, Nakia, W'Kabi, and Okoye went on a double date. They had the palace cooks evacuated with the other citizens, so they cooked for themselves. There was spiced lamb with fragrant saffron rice and a side of chili sauce.

"Steve messaged and said he could smell this from the other side of the palace." Nakia laughed.

"You text Captain Rogers?" Steve asked, a bit amused.

"And Sergeant Barnes," Okoye added.

"Barnes is the funnier of the two in my opinion." she elaborated. W'Kabi shook his head.

"I cannot believe you became friends with them so fast." As they spoke, they set the table with forks, knives, and napkins. T'Challa opened a bottle of wine and poured a glass for everyone.

* * *

**_rec room, the palace;_ **

The twins, Natasha, Sam, Vision, Bruce, and Rhodey hung out. They sparred for a bit before getting bored.

"Wait, Shuri told me that there was a game room somewhere." Bruce mentioned.

"I don't know if you can tell, Doctor, but there isn't any rooms for games," Wanda chuckled. She stopped when he pressed a panel, which opened to reveal a fully stocked arcade room.

"Nevermind then." she stated. The group played for hours, stopping only when hunger called them.

* * *

While Bruce was showing the others the arcade, Sif, Elliot, Brunnhilde, and Heimdall met up. They sat down to compare notes and catch up. It had been so long since they last met.

"Thor and Loki found me on Sakaar." Brunnhilde confessed.

"We were on Midgard." Sif explained as she motioned to herself and Elliot.

"They call it Earth." Elliot corrected.

"It is a bit weird to keep calling it Midgard, when there isn't even an Asgard." he sighed.

"Well, it reminds me of a time before. So I will keep calling the realms by the names from the elders." Sif responded.

"Do you think we will ever have an Asgard ever again?" Elliot asked. Heimdall contemplated,

"No, but we can keep the spirit alive."

* * *

_**the palace, Golden City;** _

Shuri was giving Korg and Miek a tour when Thor and Loki arrived with Rockey and Groot. Korg and Miek greeted Thor and Loki happily with bear hugs.

"Who are you?" Shuri wanted to know.

"Rocket, this is Groot." Rocket answered.

"We are Thor and Loki." Thor added. Shuri eyed Loki warily.

"I remember you from the news." she replied. Loki gulped.

"Don't worry, he is reformed. We're here to help." Thor reassured.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's quarters;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. After they locked the door, they kissed passionately while stripping each other of their clothing. When they were naked, Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed. Steve bounced lightly as Bucky joined him on the bed with the lube.

Bucky coated his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his love.

Bucky went slow and dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to their climaxes so Bucky sped up the pace as he stroked the younger man to orgasm. A moment later, Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all across their chests. Bucky cursed as he soon fell over the edge, spilling his seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him hard.


	14. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team get together to fight for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13, ch 14-15 will be posted next.

Bucky, Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were talking when Thor and Loki arrived. Introductions were made. Bucky eyed Loki suspiciously, having heard about him from Steve.

"Don't worry, he is reformed." Bruce reassured. Natasha softened as she relented.

"We'll take your word for it." Natasha replied. Then they found seats and settled down to catch up.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers, Wakandan and Asgard armies gathered to await the final battle. They sharpened and polished their weapons one last time. They were on a knife's edge. It didn't sit well with them to wait for the enemy's first move, sadly there was no other choice.

* * *

**_outside Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

A ship arrived with Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian on board. They got off with the Outrider army. They shot at the force field protecting Wakanda.

"Come out, come out!" Proxima taunted. T'Challa deactivated the force field and they departed Golden City towards the army.

"Charge!" Okoyue yelled. They ran towards the enemy...

* * *

**_Shuri's lab, the palace;_ **

Shuri had Vision and Wanda in her lab. She was doing surgery to remove the Mind Gem, and ensuring that the android lived. Shuri performed the surgery with the uttermost care. This was a matter of life and death.

* * *

**_Titan, outer space;_ **

The Guardians arrived on Thanos' home planet Titan. They got off the ship and looked around. The place was seemingly deserted.

"What do we do next?" Drax asked. Quill looked around for Gamora.

"We spread out and look for Gamora and Nebula. I don't know what their father did." Quill declared.


	15. Persistent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out in the operation room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14, ch 15-16 will be posted next.

**_Shuri's lab, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;_ **

Shuri was hard at work, performing surgery on Vision while Scarlet Witch stood guard. The doors had been reinforced and all security cameras were watching the corridor leading to the lab. However, none of the precautions taken helped when Corvus Glaive burst through the window with a mini army.

"Give me the Mind Stone!" he shouted. Wanda met him into battle and fought hard to hold them off.

"Shuri, keep doing what you was doing! We can't let him have that stone!" she proclaimed, knocking back a fighter.

* * *

**_the battlefield, outside Golden City;_ **

The heroes fought the other Black Order members and Outriders. War Machine and Falcon were providing air support as they flew through the air taking out as many ships as possible, while several Outriders advanced on the ground troops. The field was slowly being drenched with blood of villains and heroes alike.

Captain America and White Wolf fought back to back, taking out the enemy. Bruce used the Hulkbuster suit. They were holding them off, but with every five fighter they took out, ten more would replace them.

* * *

**_Shuri's lab;_ **

Scarlet Witch fought Corvus. She used her powers on him, sadly Corvus was persistent. His fighters were all either dead or unconscious, but he was a formidable force.

Seeing the dire state of the situation, Shuri gave up on the surgery and sprang into action. She put Vision onto an artificial intelligence preserver, and got into action. Although she was more of a scientist, she was trained to fighter in case she ever took the throne.

She threw Glaive out the window and relaxed. It was short lived as the persistent warrior refused to give in. After a few moments, Vision opened his eyes and looked at the fighting. He promptly jumped out the window and landed on the grass outside.

* * *

**_outside the palace;_ **

Vision faced off against Corvus Glaive. They fought, going all out. Corvus wanted the Mind Gem while Vision was as determined to prevent Thanos from getting his hands on it. The battle ended with Glaive being killed.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

The Guardians were looking around when Thanos' ship arrived. Dr. Strange, Iron Man, and Spiderman got off and looked around. the trio and Guardians alike froze when they spotted the other group.

"Who are you?" they asked as they eyed each other uneasily. Both sides though the other person was the enemy.


	16. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula returns to the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15, ch 16-17 will be posted next.

**_Titan, outer space;_ **

The Guardians, Dr. Strange, Iron Man, and Spiderman traded words. Strange was annoyed by Iron Man and from looks of things so was the Star Lord and his companions. Iron Man kept making snarky comments and Quill gave as good as he got.

"Can we just put this on the back burner?! We have a war to fight," Peter protested.

"We will team up for now, and after this, you all can fight then." he finished.

* * *

The groups had taken Peter up at his offer and teamed up. After thinking things through they were able to formulate a plan. As they went to launch said plan, Thanos arrived. They sprang into action and confronted the warlord.

"I'm here for the Time Stone." Thanos smirked.

"You cannot have it." Dr. Strange stated.

"Well, then I'll have to take it. Even if it means killing you." came the reply.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

The battle was well underway when Mantis went into action. Using her powers carefully, Mantis was able to place Thanos into a trance. Then the others enacted their parts of the plan. They got into position and went to retrieve the gauntlet. They needed to take the gauntlet and said stones away unless they wanted to lose.

* * *

The group were upon Thanos and taking the gauntlet off when Nebula arrived. Peter Quill looked up and discovered that Nebula was alone. Quill became confused.

"Where's Gamora?" he asked his lover's sister. Nebula shook her head.

"Thanos took her away." she responded. Quill's face fell before realization hit. Rage overtook him.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

The group nearly had the gauntlet into their hand. They were slipping the gauntlet off when an outburst ruined everything. 

"Thanos! You son of a bitch! You killed Gamora?!" Quill shouted angrily. The battle came to a screeching halt as Thanos woke up.


	17. Only Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange makes a difficult decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16, ch 17 will be posted next.

"Where the fuck is Gamora?!" Peter roared causing everyone to jump. Mantis lost control of her powers. As a result, Thanos completely snapped out of his trance. When he realized what was happening, he threw the heroes off himself.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

Dr. Strange and Thanos fought. Strange used his sorcery powers to conjure shields and other spells. Thanos used his stones to counter Strange's abilities. Both men were determined to win.

* * *

**_the battlefield, Wakanda, Africa, Earth;_ **

The Avengers fought Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidan. The armies had their hands full keeping the Outriders at bay. It was a no hold barred fight. The fight ended with Cull Obsidian's death.

"That's one enemy down, one left." Sif said.

"Let's offer more support to the heroes." Elliot suggested.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

The fight continued. The Guardians, Iron Man, and Spiderman recovered and joined the battle. Dr. Strange merely wanted to protect the stone with his life as he had promised. Nothing else mattered.

Since Thanos had the upper hand, the heroes went all out. The outcome would decide the galaxy's fate.

* * *

**_Titan;_ **

The fight eventually came to an end and Thanos threatened Dr. Strange. After Strange went through all possibilities, the sorcerer made his decision. He handed over the Time Stone. Thanos was besides himself with glee. He left the planet and headed to Earth wsth five stones.

"It is the only way." Dr. Strange stated when the other heroes glared at him.


	18. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets her hands on the Mind Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17, ch 18 will be posted next.

The fight was brutal. Dead and wounded combatants littered the battlefield. Exhaustion was settling in for both sides as the hot sun beat down over them. In a fight like this, there was no time for water breaks.

Because no one was willing to yield, it became a fight of intelligence. Which side could make the key move and force the enemy into making a mistake. If not that, it would come down to who would be the first to become too exhausted to defend themselves. All of sudden, Thanos arrived. He walked into the center of the field, attracting everyone's attention.

" I need the Mind Stone!" he announced.

* * *

**_the battlefield, outside of Wakanda, Africa;_ **

Steve used his shield to destroy an Outrider. All of sudden, Thanos' outburst attracted his attention. So he turned and saw the giant purple grape looking over the battlefield with a sick sense of satisfication. Rage filled him, and the captain jumped into action.

He ran forward and jumped onto the Gauntlet. Determination coursed through his veins. Steve couldn't lose more people in the field. Not to mention the innocent civilians going around their lives.

Steve tried to get the gauntlet off with all of his might. Bucky, having shot down more of Thanos' minions watched in fear as his punk tried to take down the warlord down on his own.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

The rest of the team tried to fight off the Outriders. Falcon and War Machine provided aerial support while Quicksilver zoomed all over the place. Sadly, the enemy were hellbent on trying to give their boss an opening. So they fought back against the heroes.

* * *

While the battle raged, Wanda used her telekinetic powers to extract the Mind Stone from Vision. She looked into the stone, but she only saw what damage it could do. Without a second though, she crushed it into fine dust. She watched as yellow sand blew away into the wind.

"He cannot win this fight now. Not without that stone." Wanda said.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

Proxima went to Thanos' aid. She had always been loyal to the cause and could smell victory. However, the persistence of the heroes put a damper on her fighting.

Okoye kicked her down, sending her skidding backwards. She fell to her knees and tried to stand, only to meet the Wakandan's knee head on. Her nose cracked and with a groan, she fell back.

Okoye let out a cry before stabbing her spear deep into Proxima's chest. She sneered at the dead assassin.

"My King, Proxima is dead. I repeat, his right hand woman is dead." Okoye announced.


	19. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor fights against Thanos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18, the epi will be posted next, then the prologue for the Endgame Fix It will be next.

The battle raged, some heroes were dead or dying. They all knew the risk of this fight, but it was still not worth their own lives. It was their final stand. The last chance they could ever do something that would end the war. Thanos shook Steve off just as Thor rushed forwards.

With rage flowing through him, Thor faced off against Thanos. The prince turned king took out Stormbreaker and put it to use. He slashed at his chest before forcing it deep into his sternum, creating a bloody grin across his throat.

Thor wrenched out the axe and sliced. He jumped back, waiting for any attack but one never came. He lunged again and stuck Thanos into the chest. He was gone, but the warlord still had one last trick before he died.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

Before the axe came down over his chest, Thanos used the Time Stone to reverse time. Time rolled forwards, with every action in reverse. The bloody grin vanished. His chest was unharmed. Some heroes were restored back to life. The warriors kept fighting.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

Thanos punched Thor away and took off, heading to where Wanda and Vision were. He faced off against both Avengers. He got to the couple and ripped the Mind gem out of Vision.

"That's more like it." he proclaimed. Vision lost his human appearance. His eyes rolled back into the back of his head as he fell down dead. Wanda screamed into horror.

* * *

**_the battlefield;_ **

Thanos added the Mind Stone to his gauntlet. From left to right, four orange, red, blue, and purple gems were placed into slots on the gauntlet. Said slots resembled knuckles. A green stone was in a slot above the thumb, while the yellow gem was placed on the back of the warlord's hand. Said warlord gloated, he had all six stones at last. With a mere smirk, he snapped his fingers.

* * *

**_a few days prior the battle;_ **

_Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. Bucky lounged on the bed while Steve drew him._

_"Done," Steve smiled as he put his sketchbook aside._

_"About time." Bucky replied as he pulled his love down on the bed. Then they shared a sweet kiss._


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi, the prologue for the Endgame Fix It will be posted next. The title is Endgame, enjoy.

Thanos escaped to his home planet, leaving chaos behind. He didn't even stay to see his plan succeed. The shock of the snap burned the right side of his body. He was bleeding and in pain, but he was also satisfied.

A young child Gamora appeared in front of Thanos.

"Was it worth it?" Gamora asked. He looked into her bright eyes.

"Yes." came the reply.

* * *

**_Barton homestead, Missouri;_ **

Clint was with his family. He gave Lila archery lessons while Cooper played ball with Nate. Laura was setting up for lunch. Lila hit close to the center, and Clint cheered.

"Nice job!" he beamed. Clint went over to check the target and retrieve the arrows. He turned around only to find himself alone. A trickle of dust followed behind. Everyone was gone. Clint became confused and panicked.

"Laura? Lila? Nate? Cooper?" he called. He rushed into the house, looking through every corner. He still saw no one there.

* * *

While Clint was discovering his family gone, Bucky and Steve were confused when they were moved elsewhere. The last thing they remembered was seeing their hands crumble to dust in front of their horrified friends.

"Bucky?" Steve asked as he looked around. Why was the sky orange?

* * *

**_the battlefield, outside of Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;_ **

M'Baku, Rhodey, Rocket, Thor, and the others were confused. After snapping his fingers, Thanos teleported out. Then the heroes saw the effects of the snap instantly. Bucky and Steve's body began to disintegrate. They turned to small piles of ashes.

"I am Groot." Groot said as he turned to ashes.

"No! Not again!" Rocket shouted. Sam dissolved away much to Rhodey's horror. Wanda was sobbing over Vision's body when she turned to dust. Natasha ran forwards only to see Pietro disintegrate.

"Oh my God." M'Baku breathed as he heard Okoye's horrified screaming.

* * *

**_the streets, New York;_ **

Nick and Maria were riding a car through the streets. They had been keeping track of things. All of sudden, the car in front of them went off the road. They jumped out and went to check on the driver.

"There's no one there." Maria reported. Nick was shocked when he saw his assistant director dissolve in front of him. Nick cursed as he turned and dashed over to his car. Time for the last resort. He had hoped it would never come to this. He took out a pager and hit a certain button.

"Mother-" he cursed as his own body broke down, turning to dust.

**_deep space, on the other side of the galaxy;_ **

On a spaceship, Carol Danvers was speaking with the Skrulls. They had been looking for a home to relocate to. It had to be someplace the Kree couldn't invade. All of sudden, a certain pager went off. She went to check it.

"It's Fury. Goodbye for now." she announced as she flew away.


End file.
